Shadow
Shadow Seasons-''' Strike witches season 3 ,Strike witches season 4 '', ''Futari wa Pretty Cure forbidden Hex 'Age-' 14 (SWS3) 15 (SWS4) 17 (FwPCFH) 'Gender-' male 'Eye Color-' Neroui eyes/Human blue eyes 'Hair Color-' Brown 'Home Place-' Britannia 'Un''Relatives-''' Miyafuji Yoshika (Ex girlfriend) Bethany(2nd Ex girlfriend) Nataile (wife) Mary (Daugther) Leanne (Daughter) 'First Appearance-' SWS301 Strike witches Shadow was one of the main characters in strike witches season 3 ''and ''Strike witches season 4 ''and in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure forbidden Hex. he is considered the only strike witch to become a Futari wa Pretty Cure after choosing to become Nataile light to her Darkness. He can use forbidden Magic thanks to the light Angel who sealed herself inside of him. His alter ego is Cure Shadow (キュア・陰にする;). Although unlike her fellow Futari wa Pretty cure he doesn't need a Card Communes as he a striker witch. He is currently a member of the fairy tale and leader of TSS. He as Neroui power and a Magical Ability of fire, also water and earth Magic but only within duel element kanata. due to Shadow recklessness and along with Nagisa,They cause collareral damage though it is never their Fault and thus they become more Generally know as the dirty pair. He is also the only know male student to be put into the same class as Nagisa and Honoka. he was very popular with girls as they became love sick over him. Both Natilae and shadow get Married after returning from the fairy tale Universe. he likes to show how powerful a strike witch is. He made Nagisa to no longer as a crush on Honoka's childhood friend, Fujimura Shougo, and she No longer get flustered whenever he is around. Though he his reckless, shadow also has a great sense of justice and vows to protect his friends. late he also wish to protect is fellow cures. He is the currently stil the leader of TSS. History '''Strike witches season 3 Shadow starts his adventure when Yoshika and Lynette found him as a theif in Britannia city as they went on a road trip to find away of restroing Yoshika powers, duing the Neroui attack on the 501st JFW Folkestone, Britannia base He stole a striker witch unit which awaken his strike witches powers much to 501st JFW disbeilf. After for Yoshika bring him to the 501st JFW, he would soon become Yoshika roommate as he kept breaking out of the holding cell, duing episode 6 Shadow awaked his awaking fire as a fire Hex appers on his hands as his fellow witches were being crushed by a small wave of Neroui witches, After Yoshika and Shadow landed on a near island with Yoshika healing him from death. He vowed not to use it again after Yoshika as him not to and ever since after that the 501st JFW girls finely become his friend Strike witches season 4 Then a year later after 501st JFW finished the Orussia and the 501st JFW retiered. My order of the United Federation Yoshika was made new commander of the 501st JFW with him being made a Battle Capatin of 501st JFW. after recuirting six new Generation witches The 501st JFW re in stated. He led the 501st JFW sqaudron into battle against the Neroui again. thoughout his saty as Battle Capatin of strike witch Bethanry got naked a few times trying to steal shadow away from Yoshika who was his girlfriend though on episode 9 he began the affair with in. In a special they travel back into past of strike witches to fix the time order before having a three sun with his other girlfriend Bethnary and Anneable. Duing the Battle to overthrow United Federation, the strike witches became rebels as a United Federation tried to take out of JFW. After Shadow became the Neroui leader, he led them from their main Base. together with the witches, they finely overthrew the United Federation. After Shadow became Leader of the Neorui and along with his other girlfrined Bethnary and Anneable he led the Neroui into their Home planet bring peace to strike witches earth. Futari wa Pretty Cure Forbidden Hex Then the forbidden Hex remainning energy, make him slipped into the Graden of rainbows and lost all of his memorys of his pasted. Though it not show, while he was slipping he pased though the sipirt world made a contact with water and earth sipirt giving his duel element Kanata. Appearance shadow has short, pale orange hair and Neroui eyes. As a civilian, he is seen wearing a black zipped Hoddie with the words Britannia. and blue jeans,Black socks, red and white sneakers and a black wristband on his right wrist. Cure shadow "Emissary of Britannia, Cure shadow!" ブリタニアの使者、治すシャドウ！ Cure shadow (陰にする; Shadow?) is shadow alter ego, and he addresses himself as the emissary of Britannia due to him bring a strike Witch from Britannia. When he transforms into a strike witch He become cure shadow but it said that he breaks all the law of Magic due to him bring able to control other spirts and later as Star like shape on his right hand with fire hex in the centre with light Angels singel cricle light hex seal around it with Water Hex on top, earth Hex on the bottom, Ice hex on the left and wind hex on the right. he is usually the one who rush in, unlike the other Futari wa Pretty Cure he can fly without a striker unit due to his witches powers fused with his Neroui powers and as two duel elment Kanata strapped to his back. As a Cure, he fights to protect Nataile and his friends, he can perform the Many fire Magic attacks as if he was like a fire mage. Later, He grains the Ability to use light, ice and wind Magic and able to even use forbidden Magic thanks to the knowledge that the Light Angel gave to him. It is also revealed that he breaks all the laws of Magic. Shadow outfit is his strike witch cloths, with his witches ears and tail out. Relationships shadow is a popular boy in Verone Academy as the girls becomes love sick over him. Misumi Nagisa - At first she was unaware of Shadow but after Shiny Luminous got Shadow to head off with Nagisa and Honoka to Toyko to get first Dark stone, he became her girlfriend. Then after they return from Fiary tale Universe they got Married and she is currently his wife. Yukishiro Honoka ' - Although she dislikes Shadow recklessness and the fact that becuase of shadow she became reckless and was generally known as the "Dirty Pair". She finely forgave him and they are still currectly firends. 'Sarah - Shadow first thought of Dark cure as the enemy, then as a member of TPC. When she became Human and a Cure he became good friends with her. Millianna- '''After seeing Shadow she became love sick and joined TPC but later after protecting her from Natsu Dragon force she also had a crush on shadow and became his first sevarts and a member of TSS. '''Daphne- '''After both Sherry Blendy and Chelia Blendy broke her out of prison she was hit by a fairy tale member and passeed out badly hurt and after Shadow protect her from Natsu Dragon force she became shadow friend and another sevart and member of TSS. '''Sherry- After becoming rouge from the Lamia Scale, a kill order was place on her and after Shadow protect her from Natsu dragon force, she became shadow friend and the third sevart of shadow and member of TSS. '''Chelia- '''Like Sherry after becomeing rouge she was also badly hurt from a fairy tale member and after Shadow protect her frin Natsu dragon force she also became friends with shadow and the fourth sevarts of shadow and member of TSS. Transformations stike witches - like all strike witches, he grows ears and tail which let him use magic, Awakeing fire- This Shadow's last defence, if his near death or Angry his fire spirt(fire dragon of Darkness) fully awakens. in this mode. he is engulfed in flames unleashing Massive amount of fire spiritual energy., he whole body become like fire and in this mode is cat phase is said “ "Ha, now let see I much pain I can give you.", like Natsu said in this mode the more insane he becomes the more his Power inceases and can easyly overpower the stronget of oppanents. Though if he becomes to much insane then he can die this mode. . Powers Cure Shadow powers as his strike witch powers and his Fire Magical Ability, though later on he also gains power to use Light Magic when the light Angel seals herself inside of shadow but also gives him the knowledge to use forbidden light Magic. He also gains abitiy to use , Ice and wind Magic. He is a formidable opponent and due him bring a strike witch he able to raise a deflector shild that is powerful enough to block most attacks. Siprit Summoner He first became a Spirit Summoner after making the contact with water spirit and earth spirit which in turn came him his duel element Kanata. Now using his Magic he can summon spirits and when he Summon a Spirit one of his Hex shinnes depending on the spirt he summon, later after gathing the last few spirt the he get a star shape on his right hand plam, Then his fire Hex in centre with cricle singel light hex seal line around it, on top centre of his right hand Plan his is water Hex due the water spirit reside in his Darkness water Kanata, earth Hex on bottom centre of his right hand plam due to the earth spirit residing in his earth Kanata, on centre right his is lce Hex and on the left centre of his right hand plam his is wind Hex. He can Summon the following Spirits, Fire spirit (火災精神/Fire dragon of Darkness) The source of Shadow's fire Magical Ability though duing his ecounter with Natsu he is able to rewaken his fire spirit which in turn allows him to summon in by saying "power of fire,fire cousing though my vains, hear my cry, I summon thy, Awaken fire Drgon of Darkness." and also which regain him is awkeing fire ability when were hsi anrgy or death but at this time due to the light Angel placing a cricle singel light hex seal line around his fire hex He unable to summon his fire spirit and can only tranform into his awakeing fire when he near death though his singel light hex seal around his fire hex trys but fails to stop his Spiritual fire energy from leaking out. Water spirit (水精神/Goddess of water) Shadow can summon the water spirit into one his duel element Kanata and later as he chooses to keep his duel Element Kanata's and the Goddess of water currently resides inside shadow water Kanata and thus changes his Kanata into the Darkness water Kanata engraved with 女神水(water goddess) but he unable to summon or grain the Ability to use water Magic expect from his Darkness water Kanata. Earth spirit (アース精神/Goddess of earth) Shadow can summon the earth spirit into his other duel element Kanata, the earth Kanata. later as he chooses to keep his duel Element Kanata's and Currently Goddess of earth currently resides in his earth Kanata and thus changes his Kanata into the Darkness earth Kanata engraved with 大地の女神(earth goddess) but he unable to summon or grain the Ability to use earth Magic expect from his Darkness earth Kanata. Ice spirit (氷精神/Ice Dragon of oblivion) My using a forbidden light Magic spell he able to travel to the spirit world were he make contact with the Ice spirit,making a ice Hex appears on his right hand Plam. He is able to summon it by saying “Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thy, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion.” A Massive ice Dragon appears which said that he was unbeatable on ground or air but he doesn't like to summon outside of battle. it also grain him the ability to use ice Magic. Wind spirit (風精神/Pegasus of wind) My using a forbidden light Magic spell he able to travel to the spirit world were he make contact with the wind spirit,making a wind Hex appears on his right hand Plam. He is able to summon it by saying “wind spirit hear my call, I summon thy, Pegasus of wind.” A Pegasus appeared with wind tornado around him, unlike the other spirits it said say he winds can destroy almost anything it hits. It also grain him the Ability to use wind Magic. Light Spirit (ライト精神/Goddess of light) the Light Spirit his source of all light Magic, He is able to summon it with the help of his demon (Light Angel), when he summon light spirt his light Hex seal appears on his body the same as Naruto when use his kyubi power due to him borrow the light Angel power, he can summon it my saying "Goddess of light, Hear my shouted, I summon thy." the Heaven gate opens as shadow is stood in the light Magic waterfall, the Goddess of light appears behind shadow. He can also summon her duing peforming powerful but forbidden light Magic spells my saying "Goddess of light, Hear my shouted, I summon thy,(whatever spell his uses)." Attacks Neuroi Firetrom - An Adanvce form of his fire strom when he combined his neroui powers with his witches powers. Spirit summoner- expect for the water and earth spirt due to them bring inside his duel element Kanata., he able to Summon other spirits to attack the enemy which are,and even the goddess of light by saying "Goddess of light, Hear my shouted, I summon thy." though is light Hex seal appears on his body due to him borrow light Ange power Firestrom twister- due to them being more generally known as the "Dirty Pair". when they are together in a pair they hold hand saying "Firestrom twister." It Natilae Black thunder combine with Shadow firestrom which turns into blackly fire Cockscrew though this move does cause collateral damage it Never their fault. Light of Destruction - His a Level 5 forbidden light Magic spell due to the destructed power. he can use it by sayinng,"Goddess of light, Hear my shouted, I summon thy, Rain down the light of Destruction " Goddess flys into clouds and then disappers as pure Light Magic changes into Thunder which shoots down and rages across the ground cauing Destruction thoughout an area. he can use other based fire attacks he can use ice attacks he can use wind attacks he can use light attacks